Recording Timeline
st2.jpg st1.jpg st3.jpg st4.jpg st5.jpg st6.jpg st7.jpg 5.jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg 1.jpg 2.jpg ros.jpg drum.jpg studi.jpg gt.jpg band.jpg record.jpg tomthink.jpg orange.jpg 005.jpg 004.jpg 001.jpg 002.jpg 003.jpg a6.jpg a5.jpg a4.jpg a1.jpg a2.jpg a3.jpg b001.jpg b002.jpg b004.jpg b003.jpg june229.jpg june228.jpg june227.jpg june226.jpg june225.jpg june224.jpg june223.jpg june222.jpg june221.jpg june2319.jpg june2318.jpg june2317.jpg june2316.jpg june2315.jpg june2314.jpg june2312.jpg june2313.jpg june2211.jpg june2212.jpg june2210.jpg june2328.jpg june2327.jpg june2326.jpg june2325.jpg june2324.jpg june2322.jpg june2321.jpg june2320.jpg june2336.jpg june2335.jpg june2334.jpg june2333.jpg june2332.jpg june2331.jpg june2330.jpg june2329.jpg st10.jpg st9.jpg st8.jpg st-7.jpg st-6.jpg st-5.jpg st-4.jpg st-3.jpg st-2.jpg st-1.jpg shame5.jpg shame4.jpg shame3.jpg shame2.jpg shame1.jpg 29_14.jpg 29_13.jpg 29_12.jpg 29_11.jpg 29_10.jpg 29_9.jpg 29_8.jpg 29_7.jpg 29_6.jpg 29_5.jpg 29_4.jpg 29_3.jpg 29_2.jpg 29_1.jpg May 2005 Band mentions that they are "flirting" with the idea of recording another album. Gwen Stefani went on to say in a televised interview that it was "getting exciting" again for No Doubt. January 2007 Gwen Stefani mentions that the band had lunch together and were seriously talking about making the new record. January 2008 In an interview with Loveline, Adrian Young stated new material would be coming out sometime in 2008. He said that it was pretty difficult working without Gwen Stefani while she was on tour for The Sweet Escape. Later in the month, the whole band got together with producer Mark 'Spike' Stent to talk about the record. Adrian wouldn't describe the sound only saying "a little bit of the old" and that there would be more ska on this record than most in the past. Read more... Tony also spoke to MTV.com about the recording process saying: "We’ve been doing this so long that if we try to set a place to go to, we’ll never get there. So we’re letting that road unfold in front of us. I’m sure we’ll have the same influences, all the reggae and rock stuff we grew up on, and a bunch more, so we can go in a different direction as well.’" Read more... A pregnant Gwen also stated on the official forum that she was having a hard time with song writing at this time. She did express though how happy she was to be "back home with her boys" in No Doubt. She also went to say that the band was spending every day together trying write new music and calling this the "most inspired No Doubt record so far". Read more... April 2008 Adrian Young spoke with UltimateGuitar.com about the ska flavors that will appear on the new album: "In fact we’ve gone back to the old a little bit. We’ve got some Ska songs and some Reggae songs. We’ll see how it turns out but this record has actually so far been done more organically than the last record. So far it’s been the three of us boys jamming and coming up with sections in a jamming situation, where we haven’t done that in years. Gwen’s been on tour all this past year so she hasn’t started singing yet on the stuff we recorded but she’s going to start singing this month.”Read more... June 2008 Tom Dumont responds on the official forum saying that fans shouldn't expect any new song titles till after the first of the year. September 2008 The band is taking some time off to gear up for their upcoming 2009 summer tour. All they have are rough demos at this point and are hoping for a Fall / Winter 2009 release. November 2008 Gwen Stefani says the band is trying to "find each other again" and are picking up influences from both 70s and 80s music. She's also been inspired by some music she's heard on MySpace.com. “The record will reflect our evoltution as a band and as people,” she says. Still taking some time off, the band vacationed together in Cabo. Read more... Tom Dumont also blogs that the band plans to "keep writing and working on the album simultaneously." Adding "you can’t rush creativity sometimes, but as it unfolds I’m certain that 2009 sure is going to be a fun year." December 2008 In a new interview with MTV News backstage at KROQ's Almost Acoustic Christmas, Adrian admits that the new album will not be out in 2009. They will though continue to work on the album while on the road in the Spring. He also confirms that the band has no plans to leave Interscope records. Adrian confirms too that No Doubt are gravitating a lot towards reggae on this album. Read more... January 2009 Tony Kanal, Tom Dumont and Adrian Young are photographed in the studio together working on new music. Adrian is interviewed at the NAMM covention in Anaheim, California saying that a complete album is "a long way away". Read more... February 2009 In a radio interview with 95.5 KLOS in Southern California, Tom Dumont tells listeners that "a lot of ska sounds" are coming out the studio lately. March 2009 No Doubt heads into the studio to record their cover of "Stand and Deliver". The band makes a special appearance on CW's Gossip Girl performing as 'Snowed Out'. The single is released a downloadable extra when fans purchased a premium ticket for the 2009 summer tour. Gwen Stefani also confirms that no new material will be performed on the summer tour. She does tease us by saying she has "new ND material" on her iPod. The band confirms they are taking a mobile studio on the road with them "just in case the magic hits". No Doubt are interviewed by Entertainment Weekly and explain their reasoning for heading out on the road in the summer. They mention that they wanted to get inspired by the fans. "We were making an album and I was pregnant for a super long time. I kept trying to write the record when I was pregnant and it didn’t work. We did a lot of work, though. We did a lot of talking and hanging out and eating which was really fun. I was like, “You guys, let’s go. Let’s just go tour.” I think that’s going to point me personally in the right direction for what I need. I mean, these guys are already writing, like, so much music. I take the blame. It’s all my fault! I think the chemistry up there is going to really make us feel like able to make modern music." Read more... April 2009 Gwen Stefani tells AOL Music that she doesn't expect to write any new material on road. “I don’t expect I’ll write any songs on this tour,” she admits, “but on the other side of this tour I will be a different person. What we’re searching for is a new direction, new inspiration and new music.”Read more... Tony Kanal also admits that he thinks the band jumped prematurely into writing the new album and thought they needed to get out, get inspired and recharge their batteries since they consider themselves a live band. He says that himself, Adrian Young and Tom Dumont have been writing music together since 2004 and as of then, had not scrapped any material. There was no direction or clear theme for the album yet. Tony continuted by saying that the band had decided to put writing on hold due to preperations for the tour and trying to find themselves again while getting inspired. The mobile studio will be traveling with Tony since he has more room on his bus with no children. Tony mentions that the band will head straight into writing after the tour. Read more... May 2009 The band heads out on the road for a very successful summer reunion tour to "get inspired" to write new music. Tony Kanal even had a mobile recording studio on his tour bus, though not much came out of it. Tom Dumont spoke with College Times about how the band really wanted the album to be out in 2008. “The idea was to have an album finished, you know, by the end of 2008 and tour this year, but you know, we didn’t get much done. We’ve kind of never been fast at making records and writing albums. And, so towards the end of the year, after she Gwen had her baby and we realized we weren’t going to have an album ready, you know, we were kind of bummed because the touring part of the album is kind of the pay-off and the fun part. Hitting the road and playing live is kind of the blast of it all.”Read more... June 2009 Tom Dumont gave an interview to Orlando's Post Gazette about how the band wasn't focusing on too much on the sound of the album at this point, but assures everyone they won't venture too far from their roots. He mentions something that Gwen said about the hiatus the band went on from 2004-2009, "We’re not quitting or breaking up’ and though the public may have perceived it that way, we knew it was just a matter of time.” Tom says that the band wasn't worried about what people thought about them returning to their ska roots. "It’s hard to say what the sound of next record would be. It’s safe to say we’re not going to break out too much from what we did in the past.” Read more... The band spoke with with Canada's The Whig about the songwriting process saying that it's a magical thing, "you can’t really press a button and write a song." Gwen Stefani also went on to say: "I don’t expect that I’ll write any songs on this tour. But I think that on the other side of the tour, I will be a different person from singing these songs." Read more... January 2010 No Doubt finally are back in the studio again saying they are out of their "funk". The band also start Tweeting studio photos. February 2010 Tom Dumont confirms that they are very far from being done and don't have any predictions on when the album will be done. He also confirms that they are having so much fun together hanging out, making music and listening to cheesy 80s hits. Gwen tells Rolling Stone that the band has scrapped all previous material and are starting fresh. Read more... One of No Doubt's new songs they decribe as "deliciously gray and rainy". No Doubt rents a place in Hollywood to start writing and recording the new album. First song written was "Undercover." May 2010 With a new batch of songs (they threw away a lot of their previous material), No Doubt head into the recording studio. Eric Keyes updates us with how happy the band is with how the recording process is going for the band. June 2010 Tony Kanal tells a fan backstage at KROQ's Weenie Roast that No Doubt have six tracks written and recorded. Tony also expressed how the band was aiming to have the record out by early 2011. July 2010 No Doubt reveal one of their first new song title, "One More Summer", via Twitter. Tom Dumont also confirms that "Stand and Deliver" will not appear on the new album. September 2010 A very determined Gwen Stefani mentions that she wants to have the album done by December 2010. Tony Kanal also claims that this is the most fun they have had during the songwriting process. Gwen reveals in an exclusive interview with JustJared.com that the band is taking their time with this record and that the creative process always takes awhile. Gwen and Tony grant a new interview with the Wallstreet Journal confirming Mark 'Spike' Stent will be working on the project. No Doubt are listening and being heavily influenced by 80s and Jamaican music. Nine ideas are also done at this point and that we can expect "lots and lots" of ska and reggae. Read more... In an interview with Billboard, Tony confirms that the band is planning a huge tour with the new album. Gwen tells MSN that the band is working at a "snail's pace" but have a "great record" coming out. A lot more work needs to be done. October 2010 Song titles "Dreaming The Same Dream" and "Gravity" are revealed. January 2011 Tom Dumont Tweets that the band have 10 new songs written and will be heading into the studio for two weeks straight. Tom explains to fans in a statement that they didn't get much accomplished in 2010 due to getting ready for new babies, writing more songs and generally just being more busy now all having families of their own. He also mentions that their goal for 2011 is to write a few more songs and finish recording the new album. Tom also reveals that the band were in the studio for 10+ hours a day. Tom also reveals a new song title, "Get A Hold On This", and calls it "wicked with a capital W". This song would later turn into the band's first single, "Settle Down". February 2011 Gwen Stefani tells BBC: “I don’t know when it’s going to be out, but it’s kind of around the corner. I mean, really consider how long it’s taken to get to this point, it’s getting there. I see a light at the end, and it’s really exciting. I love fashion, but music is so emotional. It’s such a challenge, but when you do it, oh my God. I can’t wait to share it with everybody.” April 2011 Feeling very confident, Adrian Young tells a fan during Coachella that the band's new record is nearly complete and would be out in the Fall of 2011. Gwen Stefani calls into Ryan Secrest's radio show and stated that the recording process has been "super challenging, but really fun". She says the record is really good and they have ten songs recorded and are playing them for Interscope's Jimmy Iovine soon. Some familiar inspirations are coming out including Depeche Mode, The Cure, ska and reggae. No Doubt's goal for this record was to write "really catchy songs". Some songs have totally changed during the process, including one reggae song that turned into a anthem sounding one. The new album has a lot of up-beat songs making it a "happy record". Gwen also reveals that Tony is writing lyrics for the very first time on this album and the band is in the best place they have been in awhile. June 2011 Tony Kanal also says that No Doubt has made the record and they were in the final stages, also confirming a Fall release. The band is really pushing to have the new album out in 2011. Diplo (Major Lazer) first hints at working with the band on a "big tune" via Twitter (which would end up being "Push and Shove".) Gwen talks to the Hollywood Reporter about how the band's friendship with each other is on another level and how hard they have worked on the new album. "We’ve been writing for about a year. It takes a long time for us, but it’s an incredible record and I can’t wait to share it. Out of all of the things that I do, the music is the fire that’s fueled everything else. We’ve worked so hard on it — it’s been fun with the band. We’re at a different level of friendship and loyalty and loving each other so much and the music is a reflection of that. The reward will be sharing it with people and then doing the videos and coming to play on tour." No Doubt are interviewed in the studio for several news publications (including Rolling Stone and Entertainment Weekly). They reveal that 9 songs were done and recorded for the album and even treated them to samples of new songs: "One More Summer" and "Settle Down". July 2011 Major Lazer join No Doubt in the studio to work on "Push and Shove ". The song was originally intended for Major Lazer's upcoming album, but they ended up recording it for No Doubt's instead. Diplo (half of Major Lazer) flew out to Jamaica to record and write verses with Jamaican rapper Busy Signal for the dancehall track. Tom Dumont also responded to fans about the frustration of the album's delays stating that no release date has been announced since they were not finished. He continued to say that the album is "incredible" and that were "making magic". Read more... Rumors were also starting to circulate of a 2012 release due to "politics are Interscope". September 2011 No Doubt are featured in UK's Q magazine and gave fans more insight on the album's sound and direction including: 80's one hit wonders, dancehall, Depeche Mode and The Cure, unnamed mystery guest (at this time we know of Busy Signal), incessantly catchy choruses and "heart on the sleeve" lyrical content. "Easy" is called a potential single and Gwen describes "Dreaming The Same Dream" as a "prom song". The magazine states a late 2011 release date for the album. Later in the month, No Doubt post an official statement on their website saying that they regret to inform everyone but the new album would not be released in 2011. Though they have been working non-stop on it, they feel it is not ready and that the band would like to write more material for it. Read more... Gwen Stefani tells the Wallstreet Journal that the recording process is going "on, and on, and on" and is finding it to be the most "hardest part". November 2011 Gwen Stefani sits down with Access Hollywood and cleared the air a little bit about the recording process and the delays. “Everyone asks, ‘Why is it taking so long?’, Cause I have kids! I’m a mom! I have school, homework, you know. It’s a lot. I could never imagine getting up and saying, ‘Okay guys, see you at 10:00 AM, we’re going to work on the record. Who works at 10:00 AM on music? But we have to do that now. I think there is something that’s going to be amazing about this record, because the time, there was no limit, there was no laziness involved, there was no time. Let’s focus now! It’s a different energy cause of that. band we are like more in love than we have ever been. It’s crazy, it’s like this friendship that we have. We have this history together since we were kids, and to be able to make a record now is just, it’s like you don’t take it for granted at all. Every minute we spend together is precious.” Gwen also confirms that the album "for sure" will be out in 2012. No Doubt share that they are back in the studio writing with Brixton Angels' Anthony Gorry. January 2012 No Doubt reveal they are still writing and recording and are hoping to finish the album by March 2012. February 2012 Gwen Stefani states in a new interview that the album is "just around the corner" and 12 songs are currently done and recorded. Tom Dumont also declares that the band have been in the studio every day until the new album is done. March 2012 The band are now putting finishing touches on everything and say that the new single will be picked from 5 songs. Mixing is also scheduled to start in April and the album is still untitled at this time. No Doubt also Tweeted photos from their album photo shoot with artist El Mac. April 2012 Tony Kanal reveals that they are going to announce the new album's release date soon and that the album is about "94%" done. Ironically, Gavin Rossdale (Gwen Stefani's husband) mentions a September release for No Doubt during a televised interview leading to rumors of a Fall release. Right after, Gwen mentions that the band is still writing in the studio. Confirmed collaborator Busy Signal ("Push and Shove") states in a new interview that we will be hearing the first single in July, and the album in August. Adrian also confirms to a fan that the album is done and No Doubt are in the beginning of mixing mode. May 2012 The band announce that their long awaited (still untitled) album will be released on September 25, 2012. Tom Dumont reveals via Twitter that their single will be coming in July and are filming 2 videos for upcoming singles in the near future. NoDoubt.com is launched with a new look, including a countdown to the new album's release. The band started mixing on May 7 starting with "Dreaming The Same Dream". Gwen Stefani also stated that they are starting to play completed tracks to Interscope head, Jimmy Iovine. The band finally chooses a first single, but has chosen to disclose the info for now. Tom hinted that the band's last day in the studio was May 25. As of May 25, 2012, the band states they are pretty much done in the studio -- small tweaks and remixes still remain. June 2012 Gwen Stefani states that she is meeting with director Sophie Muller to talk about the first music video, which is scheduled to be filmed in mid-June (Tom Dumont also confirmed that Sophie is directing the video in a secret location starting the week of June 11). The band is back in the studio for a "last minute" mix tweaking session. No Doubt confirm the album's title, Push and Shove, and first single, "Settle Down", out July 16, 2012. July 2012 The band is back in the studio recording four special acoustic versions of songs from the upcoming Push and Shove album that they will record as bonus tracks. The acoustic tracks included: "Settle Down", "Looking Hot", "One More Summer" and "Easy". December 2012 No Doubt revealed that they were going back into the studio to work on "new music" during an interview with KROQ's Kevin and Bean backstage at the station's annual Almost Acoustic Christmas. In the interview, Gwen said that the boys were in the studio all of the previous week and she was joining them, too. Though they didn't announce what they were working on, Gwen and Tony were photographed with Swedish songwriter/producer and hit maker Shellback in a studio in Los Angeles on December 10, 2012. Push and Shove producer/mixer Mark 'Spike' Stent had Tweeted that he was heading back to Los Angeles for "more work" that he had to do (which is assumed to be on the new material). January 2013 An article was published by USA Today stating that Grammy Award winning hip-hop producer Jim Jonsin (Usher, Eminem, Beyonce, etc.) was scheduled to work with Gwen (possibly the whole band) sometime in 2013. Nothing specific was shared nor has this information been confirmed by the band at this time. Both Gwen and Tom have expressed the band has plans to tour in the summer of 2013 including a 50-60 date North American tour. February 2013 No Doubt Tweets on February 1 that Gwen and Tony wrapped up a good week of writing new music together. The band is also back to work the following week sharing they've rented a home in "the hills" while writing. On February 7, No Doubt Tweeted a photo of Gwen and Tony alongside dubstep star Skrillex sparking rumors of a possible collaboration. Though nothing was confirmed that No Doubt was indeed working with Skrillex, it was pretty obvious that he had joined the two during a writing session. Adrian was also spotted posing with Skrillex a few days later at a pre-Grammy party in Los Angeles. Rumors started going around that No Doubt were planning on cancelling their much talked about summer tour after a source confirmed to Beacon Street Online on February 25. No Doubt confirmed the news the following day and mentioned the reasoning behind the decision being is that they wanted to stay focused on the new music they were working on without being distracted on the road: : Hi Everyone, : Greetings from the studio in Los Angeles…Yes, that’s right, the studio! : While we were traveling the world last year promoting Push And Shove, Gwen mentioned she was inspired to write new music. In December, around the time of our hometown shows, we discussed the idea of starting 2013 by getting back into the studio together. We did so in January and the new music started flowing with unexpected ease. After spending three years recording the last album, this new pace feels incredibly exciting. : We have decided to follow our muse for the time being and focus on this new music that we don’t want to stop. So, we will be postponing our tour plans briefly while we endeavor to create something special and inspired. Our goal as a band is to share this new music with you as quickly as possible – both recorded and live on tour. : As always, thank you all for your kind words, incredible support and patience. We promise to keep you updated with photos and videos from the studio, so be sure to follow us on Twitter and Instagram to get the latest updates. We will see you soon!: On February 27, a Billboard magazine writer Tweeted that No Doubt was joined by OneRepublic's Ryan Tedder in the studio. Tweets begin flowing again from the studio. The band isn't revealing too much yet about what they are working on but Tom says that some writing has "eighties DNA". Gwen has also been sharing she's been listening to Prince and The Cure in the studio. Category:Undercover Category:One More Summer Category:Dreaming The Same Dream Category:Gravity Category:Settle Down Category:Push and Shove Category:Studio Category:Timeline Category:Mixing Category:Recording Category:No Doubt Category:Mark 'Spike' Stent Category:Producers